Dalaran Senate Meeting: April 23rd, 36 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session on April 23rd, 36 LC. Record Zanbor Emerson: '''This session will come to order. I have a report regarding the mines the Senate owns in Alterac. Two of the mines are shut down until repairs can be made to automate the mining process. The coal mine will remain mined by humans and has received emergency funding for urgent repairs to facilities and increased security. The city's new Trade Department will take over control of the mines. Anyone who wishes to help or learn more should contact Senator Farel Arc. Now, Senator Nimue you had something happen on Tuesday Monday? '''Mab Nimue: '''Monday, yes. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''That’s what I said. '''Mab Nimue: '''Monday, we talked about the benefits that Senators get for being in the Senate, and made sure that everyone had an apartment, as someone didn't and they were living with Senator Shang. Then we went on a tour of the city and everyone touched your stuff! '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Does anyone wish to talk about Senator Arc's class on Tuesday night? '''Duncan Manderly: Erm, we had a survival class. We learned about basic things needed loike compasses and shelter and whot not. Then everyone conjured stuff and Oi was taught how to use a conjurin' scroll. Zanbor Emerson: 'Very good. Did the weapons testing happen? Senator Young. '''Meren Young: '''This Wednesday, the Mage-Commander and Farel Arc displayed a demonstration of the Orindatii weapons that they have created. Although there appeared to be some minor complications in the destruction for a few targets, Farel did show just how versatile these weapons were. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Brisby, you had a class? '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''Yes. Wednesday, we learned how delicate frost could be. We learned that we could frost leaves to protect them, created snowflakes, and then created snowcones. They were delicious. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Very good. On to next week. On Wednesday our great friends the Dwarven Vanguard are inviting us to their fifth anniversary party and feast in Dun Modr. I want a good turnout from all of you. On the Twenty Ninth the Ministry of War may or may not be doing something. They haven't filled me in yet. Same with the Ministry of Eclectic Wizardry, though perhaps one of them would like to chime in? Yes, no? 'Gehlnarine Liridian: On....the twenty ninth? Zanbor Emerson: '''Yes. No wait the Twenty-fourth. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: Oh....tomorrow....some reports are coming in of cult activity near Ambermill...we will be investigating tomorrow evening. People...are welcome to join us. Zanbor Emerson: 'Very good. Everyone like to break up a cult now and again. I will now open to floor to anyone wishing to speak. Please raise your hand if you wish to do so. Senator Dawnstrike. '''Laeran Dawnstrike: '''As some of you may know, I have been confirmed as the new Director of the Violet Eye....a department which I have learned has acquired a foul reputation from one of its previous heads, using it for personal vendettas and personal gain. It is my intention to rebuild the Eye to a functional organization for the gathering of intelligence for the benefit of our fair city. I wish to forward my assurances to all present that we do not intend to use our knowledge or skills to work against you, or in spite of you, but with you. We are one nation, fundamentally, and I did not return her or take up this position to cause division. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Does anyone else wish to speak? No? Very well. I call on Senator Brisby to introduce the first of her two proposals. The bill has been proposed. Senator Brisby is asking that is be adopted with unanimous consent. Any objections? Seeing none the budget is adopted with unanimous consent. Senator Brisby your second proposal please. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''The second bill has been in the vote office for a week. It increases everyone's pay, and gives everyone extended either food or entertainment budgets. It gives more sick days, vacation days, maternity and paternity days, and family and medical leave. Because this bill is also so great, I also propose this one to be accepted with unanimous consent. '''Ellen Lacroix: '''I hold objections to this bill if I might be heard. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''There is an objection and so discussion will be held. Senator Lacroix has the floor. '''Ellen Lacroix: '''Thank you, sire. I realize that I am a relatively new member to this group. Regardless though, since coming into this city, I have wanted for nothing. On the city’s budget I am supplied with all of my needs and more. Food, water, shelter, and even luxury goods. The truth is I have had little need for money, opting instead to donate most of it. This is not to say that I have had no use for it, but on the whole, most of what is given to me ends up unused on the merit that anything I could want is already given to me freely. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''Am I allowed to respond, on my bill? '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Are you done Senator Lacroix? '''Ellen Lacroix: '''And despite this, in a city where I want for nothing, where most of my needs are met at the flick of a wrist, this- No sire, I will be finished in short order however. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Brisby you may respond once she has finished. '''Ellen Lacroix: '''This governing body now wishes to give me more? Perhaps my desires and ambitions may not be the greatest, but even if we set aside the notion that we are voting to give ourselves more of the superfluous, I have only one question for you all. Is there absolutely, without a shadow of a doubt, no better use for these funds? None at all? I say that there is. To that end, I implore that you all reconsider this course of action, and put this money to the service of the city rather than to the service of ourselves. Thank you for listening. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''Response then. Just because some of you don't need the additional funding, doesn't mean the rest of the people don't. Right now, our apprentices must pay for school, and often get a second job on top of everything else, because they do not -get- pay. They get a food budget. That does not cover materials. The cost of living in Dalaran has continued to increase, whereas the pay has not increased in these two years. I seek to right a wrong. That our students can study and focus on being a mage. To focus on what Dalaran is supposed to be here for. To say that -you- do not need the extra money is entirely selfish, and pointless. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Sinclair, firstly welcome back and secondly the floor is yours. 'Vesiana Sinclair: '''Thank you, Emerson. My question is thus. You have proposed a budget. One is surely needed. But has this budget been reviewed? It would not be wise to approve of these just because we need it, and rely on others to create it. It is easy to... reallocate items when they are not being observed. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''Yeah, I did the budget, and we still have a surplus, even after this bill is approved, so. Next person. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''The budget was approved. It was up to each senator to review it. Senator Liridian. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: While I agree that it should be important that we fund free education. Education is a right. Not something that should be bought and sold for profit. However...I do not think we need expanded entertainment and surplus funding that extends past food, living, basic supplies and education. What I propose is that we take the excess that would not go to those things...and use that funding to open a sanitarium. A center for mental wellness to protect those who may be a danger to themselves and others. I would donate funds from my own family wealth to help with such a thing. But such a thing is sorely needed. Thank you. Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''My counter for that is, we still have ninety thousand gold in surplus, so we still have money to pay everyone more AND do that. '''Ellen Lacroix: '''I do. Merely a response. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Okay. '''Ellen Lacroix: '''Firstly, I would like to state that I do not appreciate being mischaracterized as selfish when my objection is born of a desire to see our funds put to the best use in service of others. Secondly, if the suggested bill is to truly help our students and apprentices, why do we also benefit from this by proxy? Should the funds be used to specifically aid our students and not those of us who already live in relative decadence? That is all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Skyblast. '''Nymtink Skyblast: People are getting bent out of shape for no reason. It's not like we're getting a milliion gold a year. It's a few gold increase. Not all of us are from fancy families with gold plated spoons and actually use the money we get for our own education. Is it not our job as Senators to gain as much knowledge as possible? Sometimes that means we need funding for missions or travelling. Stop punishing the rest of us when some of us actually work for our money. And I need a new cookie oven. Zanbor Emerson: '''We will now move on to the vote. When I call your name please vote aye, nay or abstain. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Seventeen ayes, one nay, four abstentions the bill passes. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''You are one of our best titan experts, going through ruins, gathering knowledge. You also have those cool little orb things on the shoulders, like, seriously, we should celebrate you. Go you for being a Scholar. I'm promoting you to Senator. Even though we call you Senator anyway. '''Grimlohk Stormhammer: I am honored. Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''You can return to your place. Senator Lacroix, please step into the center. While I don't agree with your opinions, and you are very preachy, which I find weird in Dalaran, you at least try to save our heathen souls. And you heal, so that's pretty neat I guess. We are promoting you to Senator, but denying you a pay raise, because you said you don't need it. '''Nymtink Skyblast: Feel free to donate your promotional increase to the Skyblast charity. '''Ellen Lacroix: '''Good. May it serve others better than it would myself. I am sorry we came to disagree on this, thank you for your trust in faith in my abilities though. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''Senator Young, to the center. We are promoting you to Delegate because you are around all the time, and you do a lot. And you are in a few ministries, which is pretty good. I think. I am only in one, so I've no idea if that's a measure of being great. But good work! '''Meren Young: '''Thank you, Minister. And thank you Dalaran! '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''Back to you, Chancellor. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''This session is adjourned. Category:Minutes Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Events Category:Documents